


(Love)sick

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami acts like he's coming down with something and it ends up making Kuroko sick too. Kind of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love)sick

„Hey, Kuroko, do you want to go to Maji Burger with me?”

Tetsuya blinked; not that Kagami-kun would see it with the way he was blatantly avoiding eye contact.

“Why do you ask, Kagami-kun? Don’t we always go to Maji Burger together after school?”

“Ah, yeah, I guess,” stammered out Kagami, abusing the hem of his shirt with his hands. “Just wanted to make sure, I guess. I’m starving.”

Kuroko felt his eyebrows draw closer as he inspected Kagami’s face. There was an unhealthy-looking flush on his cheeks; maybe he was coming down with something. But he grinned lopsidedly and patted Tetsuya’s head more awkwardly than ever, so they went. Kagami was unusually silent all the way to Maji Burger which only made Kuroko more suspicious of the state of his health.

“What do you want?” asked Kagami as Tetsuya sat down in his usual place.

“Just a vanilla milkshake, please.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else? My treat.”

“Why? Doesn’t Kagami-kun already spend a fortune on his own meal? Why do you want to pay for mine too? I can pay for myself.”

Kagami’s eyes widened momentarily before dropping to his shoes. Kuroko could see the slightly bitter twist of his mouth as his brows furrowed and his fists clenched.

“Ah, no, it’s not a problem,” he mumbled. “Alex gave me something I didn’t want so I brought it back to the store and got the money back.”

Tetsuya clicked his tongue. “That’s not how you treat a gift, Kagami-kun. American ways are indeed despicable. As a punishment I will demand one burger in addition to my milkshake.”

The relieved grin Kagami offered him before scurrying off to the counter made his heart skip a bit. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he did not appreciate it. He’d been doing so well at hiding his inappropriate feelings around Kagami and he wouldn’t let this slight change in their routine ruin his efforts. Kuroko Tetsuya was not so gullible; he knew Kagami didn’t mean anything by it.

By the time Kagami came back with a mountain of burgers and two drinking cups, Kuroko had composed himself and accepted his food with a straight face. Their meal wasn’t weird, despite Kagami’s obvious absentmindedness combined with unusual interest in the details of Tetsuya’s life. Kagami asked about some things he’d never asked before, which was basically everything not concerning basketball. The attention was nice, if slightly suspicious, and the overall atmosphere was pleasant and natural.

“Huh? So your parents don’t let you have people over? That’s harsh.”

“It’s understandable though,” said Kuroko sadly. “Ever since Akashi-kun came over and slashed all the curtains at home, they haven’t been the same.”

Kagami blinked, gaping stupidly. Tetsuya really hoped that his will was stronger than the smile threatening to spread from the corner of his mouth but it was already there, struggling to break free, and Kagami noticed it.

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you! Asshole! I almost believed you!”

“It’s not my fault that Kagami-kun is so naïve and easy to tease. It brings me great joy, too. Your shocked and confused expressions are a sight to behold.”

Kagami blushed furiously, ducking his head, as always when Kuroko said something Kagami considered “embarrassing” and it made Tetsuya smile softly. He noticed that they had already finished their meal and had been simply sitting there talking for quite a while now. It was probably getting late, too.

“Should we head home, Kagami-kun?” he asked, clearing his throat.

Kagami startled, as if Kuroko just kicked him under the table, and nodded, seeming oddly disappointed. Did he not want to go home yet? Perhaps he got into a fight with Alex-san after all. He pulled Kuroko out of his musing by raising to his feet and casting him an expectant look. They left Maji Burger side by side and Kagami offered to walk him to the station.

“Are you cold?” asked Kagami suddenly, and Tetsuya realized he was shivering.

“Not really,” he lied.

He was afraid that if he told the truth he might expect Kagami to do something ridiculous and impossible, like lend him his jacket or put his arm around his shoulders. He didn’t want to have expectations like that – he had a nice afternoon and he didn’t wish to ruin his good mood with useless sulking.

“What a weird time to act manly,” mumbled Kagami.

Kuroko ducked his head, hiding an embarrassed blush. “What was it?” he blurted out to change the subject. “The gift from Alex-san.”

“Eh, it was something really girly, not important,” murmured Kagami, scratching his chin. “She said I should give it to my girlfriend. I told her I don’t have one because I have no interest in girls and she understood.”

Tetsuya bit his lip. “Kagami-kun really does not think of anything except basketball, huh…?”

“That’s not true,” said Kagami, suddenly stopping.

Kuroko turned around and froze. Kagami’s eyes were wide and he looked panicked, incriminating blush coating his cheeks. Tetsuya felt himself panic as well, although he couldn’t say exactly why. There was something indescribable in the atmosphere between them, like in the air right before the storm. Kuroko clenched his eyes shut – he feared the change, whatever it might be.

“I think about  _you_  a lot,” whispered Kagami finally.

Tetsuya’s eyes snapped open, getting impossibly wide as the realization dawned on him. He had been officially asked out, his meal was paid for, they talked about things other than basketball and Kagami was walking him to the station. It was a  _date_ and Kuroko wanted the earth to open and swallow him whole. Kagami was looking straight at him, his determination seeming almost as anger, but he was unusually patient, and Tetsuya shivered under the scrutiny.

“Was Kagami-kun… courting me?” he stammered out at last.

Kagami spluttered, flailing his hands. “Don’t call it that, it’s embarrassing! I just took you out on a d-date, geez! I mean I- It wasn’t a good one either but- I just thought- I mean you-”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Kagami-kun. I know expressing your feelings isn’t your forte.”

“Look who’s talking! You were giving me such a hard time trying to figure you out! I couldn’t tell what you were thinking… And in the end it turned out you didn’t even know it was supposed to be a date. Ugh, I messed this whole thing up, didn’t I?”

Kagami looked absolutely pathetic – his fists clenched defensively, his lower lip between his teeth, eyebrows drawn together. Kuroko just smiled, although he was surprised he hadn’t simply exploded. He was so happy he felt a bit like puking. He shuffled awkwardly to take Kagami’s hand in his; it was clammy with sweat and very hot despite the chilly evening air.

“It is true I wasn’t aware of our outing today being a date,” he admitted, staring at their clasped hands. “But it makes me incredibly happy that it was.”

Kagami released a breath that fanned over the top of Tetsuya’s hair. It meant that Kagami’s head was lowered and if Kuroko lifted his, their faces would be closer than ever before. He swallowed nervously and looked up, slowly lifting his entire head. Kagami immediately rested his forehead against his and sighed in relief.

“Really?” he asked, and the way his voice trembled made Tetsuya shiver as well.

“Yes. I’m so happy I might throw up.”

Kagami chuckled lightly, rubbing his forehead against Kuroko’s like a cat. His eyes were closed but there was the sweetest, smallest smile on his lips and Tetsuya never thought he would see something so beautiful.

“That’s… really  _romantic_ , Kuroko.”

“I don’t want to be criticized by someone who chose Maji Burger for a first date.”

Kagami laughed a bit louder this time, opening his eyes and pulling away. Kuroko couldn’t help but pout as he was robbed of the source of warmth when the cool air washed over him. He rubbed his hands together and looked at Kagami accusingly, relishing in his startled expression.

“What?” cried Kagami in confusion. “What did I do in the past fifteen seconds to make you angry?”

“I’m not angry, Kagami-kun. I’m cold.”

Kagami blinked slowly and then a smug grin bloomed on his face. “Are you now,” he teased.

Tetsuya nodded unabashedly, shuffling closer again, and let Kagami wrap his arm around his shoulders, huffing against Kagami’s chest. He felt so warm and lightheaded that if Kagami wasn’t such a solid weight by his side, Kuroko might have thought he was floating. He smiled as the arm around him tightened protectively; he was so, so  _happy_. He nudged at Kagami’s side to make him look at him.

“Get me home, Kagami-kun, I think I really need to throw up.”


End file.
